


Skittles Grow on Trees

by Yiffandquiff (princesslexi763)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, parent!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesslexi763/pseuds/Yiffandquiff
Summary: Phil tells his and Dan's son a little white lie that Skittles grow on trees in an attempt to stop buying him them. However, their son gets excited about the idea and thus, Skittles Trees are born.





	Skittles Grow on Trees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarriedPhan1234](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarriedPhan1234/gifts).



> Hi!  
> I hope you like your fic! I found it to be super fun to write and I also really liked this concept since it was something so unique but also so much fun! It was a blast being able to write this fic and I hope you like it!

“Daddy, daddy look!”

Dan looked down at his son who was currently pushing a handful of half-melted Skittles his way. Dan just smiled at him and nodded his head, despite him wanting to grab his son’s hand and run it to the kitchen sink and wash off all of the sugar. He hated that Phil gave their son candy all the time.

“What is it, little one?” Dan asked him, looking into his sons bright blue eyes.

“Papa told me that I get to plant these later in his garden!”

“What are you going to plant candy for?” Dan asks, a bit flustered at Phil telling their son that he could plant candy in their garden.

“Papa told me that if I plant them, then Skittles trees will grow!” Sky answered him. “He told me that rainbow trees are going to grow and then I’ll get to pick my own Skittles and Papa won’t have to buy me more!”

Dan had to hold back a laugh. Of course instead of Phil just telling Sky that he didn’t want to buy him any more Skittles, Phil decided to tell Sky to plant them instead. Dan didn’t even know what Phil was hoping to accomplish with this either. It’s not like this is actually going to work.

“Well,” Dan says, standing up from his spot on the couch and grabbing Sky’s hand in his own. “Why don’t we put them in a little baggy so nothing happens to them?”

Dan walked Sky into their kitchen and dug around in one of the drawers until he found a little box of plastic baggies and he handed one to Sky. Sky carefully placed his tiny hand into the bag and let go of the melted candy into the bag. Dan took the bag from him and tied it tight.

He then made Sky wash his hands off in the sink as he rose him up to reach it. Sky was turning 5 this year but he was still short for his age. Which, Dan has to laugh at considering how lanky Phil is. But Sky get’s that from their friend Lauren who offered, very happily, to be the surrogate for him and Phil.

Dan let Sky back down to the floor and watched as he ran off, probably to Phil, with his little baggy of Skittles in hand. Dan chuckled to himself as he let out a sigh and leaned against the kitchen counter. He’s so glad that they used Phil’s sperm and Sky received Phil’s magnificent wonder, curiosity, and imagination unlike any other.

They didn’t even have a name for Sky before he was born. They decided that they were going to decide his name when they saw him for the first time. The minute that they saw his bright blue eyes staring up at him, Phil and himself agreed at the same time that his name was going to be Sky.

Dan eventually pushed himself off from the counter and made his way out the sliding door of their dining room to where Sky was sitting on the grass with Phil, who was holding a trowel and wearing a pair of gloves. Dan walked up to them both and stood behind them as Phil carefully opened each little area in the garden and Sky placed each Skittle in the hole as Phil covered it with dirt.

“We’re going to grow some beautiful Skittle’s trees!” Phil said, opening up the last hole and letting Sky drop the last Skittle in. “Aren’t we, Sky?”

Sky nodded quickly with a big smile on his face. “I really hope they grow!” Sky said, his little hands grabbing onto his pant legs in bunches.

Dan felt a smile pull at his lips and he bent down beside Phil and looked at them both. “Our garden is going to look so pretty with these trees.” He said. “We need rainbow trees for our rainbow house, don’t you agree?”

Sky nodded quickly.

Dan watched as Phil took off his gloves and stood up, pushing his trowel and all of his other tools into his belt that he bought off from Amazon. Sky stood up next and looked at both Dan and Phil before widening his eyes, like he did when he wanted something, and asked, “Can we get ice cream tonight?”

Dan ruffled Sky’s light brown hair and smiled at him. “You and I can, little one. You know Papa can’t eat it.”

An hour later, all three of them ended up at the local ice cream shop near their home as Phil ate a non-dairy ice cream and Sky and Dan enjoyed milkshakes.

***

A few weeks later, when Sky was off to grandma Kath’s for the weekend, Dan noticed Phil bring a few small trees in their house from the store. He didn’t question it at first, because it was normal for Phil to bring home weird purchases like plants and trees. But when he saw Phil taking it to the backyard and bringing it to the place where he and Sky had planted those Skittles, he suddenly had a lot of questions.

“What on Earth are you doing?”

“I’m planting Sky’s trees.” Phil said, taking the one tiny tree from it’s planter and planting it in the hole he had just dug. The tree barely showed out of the ground but the part it did was fully budded with leaves and a few flowers.

“What do you mean?” Dan asks, kneeling down beside Phil on the grass.

“Well, obviously Sky’s ‘trees’ aren’t going to grow.” Phil says. “So I’m planting some and I’m going to paint them with safe paint so Sky can have his trees anyway.”

Dan’s lips curled into a smile. “You’re really adamant on making sure Sky is happy.”

Phil turns his head to him and nods. “It’s really all I want…well, besides you being happy too.”

They share a quick kiss and then Dan helps Phil’s plant the other tree in the ground. Phil gives him the paint that he bought and they take the time to paint each tree rainbow. Phil even bought some glitter to put on the leaves. Dan was sure that this would kill the plants pretty quickly but at least Sky would be coming back tomorrow morning.

“So how long are you going to let this go?” Dan asks, looking back at the clearly done-up trees in front of them.

“Just until the trees either die or they start blooming other things.”

“What even are these trees of?” Dan asks, bending down to look for a tag.

Phil shrugs. “I’m not sure but they were the smallest ones I could find.”

Dan let out an incredulous laugh and shook his head.

They left the trees and put away everything that Phil had bought for them. They made themselves a quick dinner of chicken and pasta and then Facetimed Sky before he went to bed that night. They were excited to tell him about the trees growing and they were even more excited to see Sky’s reaction.

When they told Sky about the trees, he screamed so loudly that grandma Kath had to shush him and then he started babbling to Dan and Phil about how he couldn’t wait to see his Skittle’s tree.

The next morning when they picked Sky up and brought him home, the first thing he did was run to the backyard and look at his trees. Phil walked with him and showed him all of the colors and even the glitter. And Dan even saw the way Phil showed Sky the buds on the tree and told him that it wouldn’t be long before they produced Skittles.

Every morning following that, as soon as Sky woke up, he dragged either Dan or Phil outside to tend to his trees with him. Dan had never seen Sky be so adamant about something before in his short life. Normally Sky finds one thing he likes, likes it for a few hours, and then finds something new. But Phil has Sky so wound up about the trees and about the idea of endless Skittles that Sky literally wouldn’t stop watching them.

Eventually, as the paint grew less vibrant and the glitter began to float away, Dan spoke to Phil about what they were going to do with the trees. “The trees are obviously not going to sprout Skittles.” Dan says to him.

Phil nods. “I have a plan for that actually.”

“And what may that be?”

“You’ll see.”

Dan waits a few days following that conversation and eventually, one morning before Sky was fully awake, he finds Phil outside at the trees once again. However, this time he has some tape and some tiny bags of Skittles.

Dan is laughing before he can even get out the door as he stands besides Phil and looks at what he is doing. “You really think this is going to work?”

“Sky is half me.” Phil says with a smile. “It’s something I would have believed as a child so he probably will too.”

“Phil, you’re taping packages of Skittles onto the tree.”

“Shh…Sky will think that’s the skin and the Skittles inside are like the fruit.”

Dan could’t believe what he was hearing but he was laughing hysterically at the thought of that. The sad part is that it was probably plausible that Sky would actually think that.

When Dan goes inside a few minutes later to check on Sky, he notices his sleepy-eyed boy walking out of his room, rubbing his eyes while holding his plush elephant in his arms.

He walks over and picks him up, even though Sky is getting a bit big to be carried but Dan doesn’t mind. He walks with Sky to the door to the garden as he tells him, “Your trees bloomed last night, little one. Your papa is outside with them now.”

Sky wiggles free from Dan’s hold and runs out the door, chasing after Phil who is stood looking proudly at the trees next to him. Sky runs over and falls down on his knees, dirtying his pajamas in the process with some grass strains that Dan will curse at later when he has to do the laundry. His little hand reaches out and grabs one of the packages and he looks up at his papa with the biggest smile.

“Papa! Daddy! Look! My tree grew Skittles.”

Phil bent down and smiled. “They sure did, Sky.”

“Does this mean I get endless Skittles now?” Sky asked, very clearly excited.

Phil looked up at Dan and Dan just crossed his arms over his chest as he shook his head and laughed. Phil looked back at Sky and rested his hand on his back. “Just as long as the trees are alive.”

Sky screeched and stood up, immediately hugging Phil. “Thank you for helping me grow Skittles, papa.”

Phil hugged him back and Dan held back tears.

So maybe this entire thing was built on a single lie that Phil had told Sky all those weeks ago. But who cared when it made their little boy so happy? Dan will just hold Phil responsible for picking up the Skittles once every week until the trees died.


End file.
